


Oh, For the Love of...

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Fanfiction, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve draws the fire of the crazed gunman looking to end him, and Danny is less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, For the Love of...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ditty of what happens directly after the team take down 'Hookman'. 
> 
> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the guys  
> Just for fun...

“Steve, come on.” Danny’s impatience was evident.  
“I’ll be right there.”

“I’m not finished with you.” Danny jabbed the air with a finger, his voice was raised and his posture suggested he was irritated. “You pull a crazy stunt like that again and I’m—”  
“I had to get away from you,” Steve retaliated, “draw the fire.”  
“Draw the fire, my ass. We should have stuck together, protected each other.”  
“I am _not_ going to let you, or Chin, or Kono, or _you_ , Danny, get killed by a bullet with my name on it.”  
The heat bled out of Danny and he cocked his head in interest. “You said me twice.”  
“What?”  
“You said me at the beginning and end of that.”  
“I’m busy being mad with you,” Steve was still shouting, he just didn’t get Danny sometimes, “you’re busy being mad with me, and you put it on hold to tell me that?”  
“Why did you say me twice?”  
That look. Danny was so freaking adorable when he looked at Steve that way and he wasn’t going to let this drop. Something in Steve’s chest snapped. “Oh, for the love of god…” And Steve grabbed Danny with an arm around the waist and a hand behind his neck and kissed him.   
Hard, and angry.   
On the corner of the street.   
In front of HPD.   
And Danny kissed back.   
He grabbed Steve’s vest, spun them around and slammed him against the Camaro.  
“Woohoo,” Kono cheered from the end of the street. “Finally!”   
There was more cheering and clapping, a few whistles, but Steve was lost in the heat of Danny’s mouth and the feel of his body so close and so perfect, against him.


End file.
